Grove of Angels
by Gia
Summary: [AU, NonRomance] Two boys, since birth, are raised to protect the Crown Prince. Since the beginning, one of the boys has refused such a duty, until a chance meeting with the Prince, Satoshi. Who says there are no such things as angels?
1. The Two Guardians are Introduced

**Title:** Grove of Angels

**Author:** Gia

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** None

**Time:** The land is Solcia, ruled by the Hikari family. It is a time of royalty, magic, and wars.

**Summary:** Two boys, since birth, are raised to protect the Crown Prince. Since the beginning, one of the boys has refused such a duty, until a chance meeting with the Prince. Follow from the beginning, how they trained, and their interactions. Watch as a thief joins the ranks, hair as golden as the sun's, but its intentions are dark. Who says there are no such things as angels?

**Disclaimer: **The story here is non-profit and for purely entertainment purposes; nor is it affiliated to Asuka Magazine, Tokyo Pop or any other publishers of DNAngel. Some of the places mentioned in my story will be taken from the video game, Eternal Ring, though nothing from its storyline will be taken for this fanfic. The characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and the plot belongs to me.

**Author's Note**: I'm changing the difference of age between Dark and Daisuke. They will be a year apart.

* * *

_  
Two young boys were sleeping on two separate cots that were pushed together. One boy had hair that mirrored the night, and the other had hair that mirrored flames of fire. Unbeknownst to the two sleeping boys, there were a group of men discussing their very future. _

_"They will be raised for the Crown Prince, your Lordship, I will see to it myself." Captain Kosuke Niwa stated. There were general murmurs from the other men who stood around the two. This meeting was a tradition, a tradition that was carried for each Crown Prince. And it was a tradition that was… old. _

_"Sire, I must say that I disagree!" A man from the side called, Lieutenant Hiwatari yelled. "To train only two boys, one who will be the same age as the Crown Prince, it is preposterous! They will hardly be able to protect--" _

_"Hold your tongue, Hiwatari!" Kosuke spat. _

_"I will not listen to a fool--" Hiwatari began, but the King intervened. _

_"I will follow through with Kosuke's advice." _

_"My king, I.." Hiwatari averted his face. _

_"Kosuke!" _

_"My king?" _

_"See to it that their training is thorough. I trust everything will be taken care of." The king turned to the other men, "Sadly, I must end this meeting short. My son is waiting." _

_The other men bowed, and left the room one by one. _

* * *

**  
Grove of Angels **

By Gia

_Chapter One: The Two Guardians are Introduced _

* * *

"Dark! Daisuke! Gods, where are they!?" a voice yelled, frustration evident in his voice. The voice belonged to Kosuke Niwa, Captain of the Guards, in sole guardian to the late King and Queen.

He was standing in a rather large open market with squat buildings lining the area. The clearing was crowded with merchant's tents and small wagons, people milling about and creating an atmosphere of business. Merchants shouted their wares and if one were to listen closely, they could hear several musicians playing for dancing crowds. Everything was so colorful, as if the people were trying to stand out from their sandy-colored surroundings and their peers by wearing more and more flamboyant clothing. Kosuke could smell something sweet drifting through the air and he knew that if he couldn't get them to come back, the food would inevitably do the job for him.

Resisting the urge to maim the nearest innocent bystander, Kosuke weaved his way expertly through the crowd, looking for his two young charges. Dark and Daisuke. Two boys. Two _evil_ boys, rather. Now, probably they seemed evil now, only because they were giving him trouble.

But so early in the morning! Honestly, what could such a well-deserving man like himself, suffer like this?

…Shut up.

"Dark! Dai—what the—!"

There was a momentary pause in the hustle and bustle of the market, probably due to the sight of the Captain of the guards bumping heavily into two boys. Kosuke, having had the breath knocked out of him, looked up and squinted horribly at the glaring sun. Fortunately, a head popped up in front of his face, blocking the sun.

It was Dark, the taller of the two, and at the age of 16 grinned down at his surrogate father. "Sir 'Suke! Why are you in the market so early in the morning?"

Another head popped up beside Dark's, it belonged to Daisuke. The contrast of their hair beside each other screamed for attention. "Looking for us?" the boy asked curiously. Daisuke, who was 15, usually tended to be the less wild one.

Although, that was only by a small margin.

Letting an exasperated sigh fall from his lips, he pushed himself up. "You would think at your ages, you would act more mature." The boys had previously gotten off him and stared at him silently. They were standing still, hands behind their backs, and for the entire world like two innocent boys.

Pfef.

With a practiced reflex, Kosuke reached out both hands and managed to snag the back of both their collars before they could run away again. "I think you've both had enough of the market for one day, _kids_. It's time to go back to your studies."

Both boys groaned but allowed themselves to be dragged back to palace grounds.

* * *

The wide open windows allowed the noon sun and wind to drop by. It caused the thin curtains to flutter easily, giving the room a pleasing atmosphere. Unfortunately, nothing of this pleasant atmosphere pleased two of in the inhabitants. Not at all. 

"Dark, cease from pretending to snore."

"Zzzz…"

"Daisuke, if you please?"

…

"Zzz--mph!" Daisuke grinned devilishly, expertly dodging the flailing arms of his surrogate brother. With a grin, he stopped pressing Dark's nose together. It seemed that the need for oxygen outweighed Dark's desire to slack from studies. Heh.

"Now, we can continue the lesson. Dark, would it kill you to at least _pretend_ you're listening?"

Rolling his eyes, Dark straightened in his desk, but finally seemed genuinely interested. Kosuke smiled affectionately and decided they may need a break from all the book work.

"I think a change in studies would be better, hm? How about we continue with our sparring lessons?"

Both boys perked up immediately, and were falling over themselves to get to the door. Kosuke laughed openly, amused at their antics. It was much better now, than it was before. He hadn't gotten along well with Dark, and Daisuke was still too young to trouble him. It was Dark, the boy who had a stubborn will.

* * *

**_  
Flashback _**

_Kosuke had just put Daisuke to bed, the boy had fallen asleep immediately after. He had just closed the door behind himself until he came face to face with Dark, who was just eleven years old. "Dark? What are you doing out of bed?" _

_Dark had a frown set upon his face and he crossed his arms. "I don't want to guard him." _

_Kosuke raised his eyebrow, fully aware of who Dark was speaking about, but he asked anyway, "Who?" _

_"You know who!" Dark yelled. _

_Kosuke gave him a sharp glance, causing Dark's childish anger to deflate immediately. "Dark, it is yours and Daisuke's duty to protect the Crown Prince. That is why you will train, that is why Daisuke will train." _

_"I don't even know who he is!" Dark put in, although his voice was quieter. "Why do we have to protect him? What's so special about him? I just want to protect Daisuke. He's the only family I have, so he's special! Not him!" _

_Kosuke's eyes narrowed. Such flagrant disobedience would not do. He reached out and grasped Dark's arm. Swiftly, he led the boy from the hallway and towards his quarters so they could speak privately and to not arouse any unwanted attention. _

_He shut the door and turned to Dark. "I know you can't understand this, not now, you're too young. But your duty to protect the Crown Prince is important, very important. I know you and Daisuke are close, but when you are older, you both will be his sole protectors. As I was to the King and Queen." _

_"But why! Why do we have to! Why us?!" _

_Kosuke was slightly taken aback by Dark's anger. It was sudden, unexpected. Well, he had anticipated such a reaction in the future, but not one so unplanned. Why did Dark react so badly? _

_He placed both hands on Dark's shoulders, his own serious eyes staring into Dark's childish ones. "Because, Dark, it was foretold. You and Daisuke will be the ones to protect the Crown Prince because only the two of you can do it. Only you. Only Daisuke." _

_Dark's entire demeanor seemed to fall into defeated resignation. There was only a moment's silence. _

_"Then, Daisuke and I will train to be the best." Kosuke adopted a surprised look. "We'll be the best so there won't be any danger around us, and I won't have to be afraid for Daisuke.. Or for me." _

_Kosuke smiled understandingly. To Dark's surprise, Kosuke hugged him. "I will train you and Daisuke, Dark. You won't have to worry." _

**_End of flashback _**

* * *

Since that time, his relationship with Dark wasn't so strained. They had come to finally get along and it made Kosuke genuinely happy. With no sons of his own, it was nice to have Dark and Daisuke around. However, the memory was also tainted. It was the same year that the King and Queen had been assassinated. 

Now that Kosuke thought about it, it may be due to that fact that Dark was so anxious. Personally, Kosuke felt at fault for that. As the protector for the King and Queen he should've been able to stop it. But…

Kosuke closed his eyes as his brain was assaulted with the images of that day. There was nothing to do about that past now. He was going to make sure that the prince would not suffer such a fate. And he would do that through Dark and Daisuke.

* * *

A building, low-roofed like the palace, though it was much longer than it was wide stood separate from the castle. There was a tall set of closed, wooden double-doors in the middle of the long wall, and the path that we were following led up to them. Like their "classroom", the building had many windows cut into the walls to let in the breeze. Inside, there was a training hall, which was like a gigantic room. 

Daisuke, watching avidly as Kosuke and Dark practiced sparring, actually felt at _home_ in this building. They'd spent so much time training that he shouldn't feel surprised. He'd have to wait till later before he could learn the more complicated moves. He watched as Dark swiftly dodged Kosuke's never-ending assaults. Daisuke knew enough to see that Dark was quite vulnerable if he continued to dodge without any clear idea of his next move.

With a good-natured sigh, he watched as Kosuke took the opening and send Dark flying a few feet back. Dark was on his feet in a matter of seconds but Kosuke shook his head. With a smile, Daisuke stood up from his spot to walk over to them.

"Losing your touch, Dark?" he teased.

Dark scowled, but shrugged easily. Kosuke smiled, "Your technique is improving Dark, you just need to be quicker. Or at least have a strategy or a goal to stop your opponent. Maybe devise a way to disable your opponent, and then you'll have more time in executing anything else if your opponent can still fight."

Dark nodded. When it came to physical training, it seemed Dark became more mature.

Kosuke turned to Daisuke. "Have you been practicing what we learned last?"

Daisuke's cheeks were tinged pink at the question, but he nodded. Dark smirked behind his hand, and nudged Daisuke in the side. Daisuke glared at Dark's smirking face but was interrupted from saying anything when the sound of feet running caught the three's attention.

Kosuke immediately lost his smiling face and he turned around to face a young man, obviously one of the guards. Said guard looked rumpled, hair in disarray and his breathing erratic.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the prince--"

Kosuke grabbed the front of the soldier's shirt, pulling him close to his face. "What about the prince? What has happened?"

"We found him, sir," the scared guard replied, "on the floor of his room. One of the men tried waking him up."

"And?" Kosuke growled, his fist tightening around the man's shirt.

"He did wake up, sir, but he's-- he's throwing the men around. Somehow, he's not even touching them--"

Kosuke's eyes widened considerably. "No.." He let the guard go, and stared to the side at the castle. Being outside was a disadvantage, Kosuke knew, it would take time, no matter how short, to get there. Turning to the guard, he muttered two words. "Follow me."

He only had time to glance behind himself and meet eyes with both Dark and Daisuke. The message was clear. _Stay here_. The two boys could only watch in stunned silence as Kosuke and the guard ran off. "What do you think is going on, Dark?"

Daisuke waited for Dark to answer, and was surprised to receive none. He looked at Dark in the corner of his eye. "Dark?"

Dark, who was seemingly lost in a daze, came back. "Hm? Did you say something Daisuke?"

Daisuke frowned in confusion but let it pass. "Never mind, it's nothing." Daisuke turned away, wondering what they could do now. Daisuke knew that he shouldn't feel so calm, but.. Honestly, he didn't really know what the importance was. Kosuke seemed very worried about the Prince. It made Daisuke secretly wonder if Kosuke would react just the same if he or Dark were in trouble.

Of course, Daisuke knew the answer to that question and it made him feel guilty for ever thinking Kosuke would not care. In an effort to clear his thoughts and to do something rather than standing around, he turned back to Dark. "I think I'll go back inside. Maybe did a little studying for when Kosuke comes back. Want to come?"

Dark stretched his arms up over his head. "Nah. You go on ahead. I think I'll practice a bit more."

Daisuke nodded and made his way outside.

Dark watched Daisuke disappear from view before turning back to survey his surroundings. He wasn't really paying attention to any of the weapons displayed on the side of the walls; he was already lost in his own memory.

* * *

**_  
Flashback _**

_Dark was only eleven, and he was too restless to fall asleep. At this time of night, he only envied the fact that Daisuke could fall asleep so easily. Other than that, he felt at home. Maybe it was the fact that this time was associated with his name. Dark. Maybe because it was black, that it seemed to blanket everything, it made him feel protected. Regardless of the reason, Dark felt safe. _

_He planned on going down to the training building, maybe practice the newest technique Kosuke showed him. He followed the well worn path to the building, feeling strangely electrified. _

_The sudden gust of wind made Dark aware of the chill in the air. He didn't want to admit to himself that he couldn't handle the chill, but he gave in a rubbed his arms to keep warm. Looking back to where he came from, he realized that he should probably just head back. He made a move to turn around until something shined in front of him. It was floating along the wind. And it was white. _

_Squinting his eyes, he jogged towards what was floating with the wind. With a quick reach of his hand, his fingers closed around the floating object. _

_A white feather. _

_Where could this have come from…? _

_He tipped his head back to look up into the black sky. Something so white, and obvious as this should be easy to pick from the sky. He allowed his eyes to search above him, but he couldn't see anything. He turned around to search atop the training building. _

_And got the surprise of his young life. _

_He drew in breath, eyes widening to an impossible size at the sight on top of the roof. There was a boy there, young it seemed, possibly Daisuke's age. The roof was slanted on both sides, so it made Dark wonder how the boy had got up there in the first place. Of course, that part of the question could be easily answered due to the large, white wings projecting from the boy's back. _

_The boy was sitting on the slanted edge, his profile facing Dark. He didn't seem to notice the intrusion, if that's what you could call it, and Dark was in no hurry to call attention to him. It gave him a chance to look at the boy's features. Unbelievably pale skin, as if he'd hardly seen any sun, and the oddest hair color. It matched the blue skies perfectly, possibly varying shades of darker blue. _

_He took a step closer. _

_The boy atop the roof immediately turned his head in Dark's correction. _

_Oh Gods! He's seen me! Think, Dark, think! _

_Dark didn't know whether to run towards the building, or stay his ground and see if he would engage in battle. Dark secretly hoped it would be neither, he didn't exactly want to look like a coward.. And for the simple fact of self preservation. _

_To his surprise, the boy stood, perched precariously on the roof. The wings unfolded around him, framing the boy. Dark's brain duly noted that he wore expensive clothing. There was another gust of cold wind, only this one seemed to wrap itself around the boy on the roof. In a flurry of white feathers.. _

_The boy was gone. _

_Dark immediately scanned the skies for any sight of him, but there was not even the faintest hint a feather. Disappointed, he headed back towards the palace, exhausted. _

_The next day, however, Dark was immediately filled with impatience. He wanted to head over to the training building to see if the boy would be there, but he still had some studying to do. Kosuke wanted to teach them about geography, something which Dark tolerated to an extent, but he had no time for that now. He walked as slow as he could to the study room, Daisuke walking beside him and staring at him as if he was crazy. "Why are you walking so weirdly, Dark?" _

_Weirdly! How.. How dare he! He was walking slowly! "I'm not in the mood for geography." _

_Daisuke tilted his head. "Is that all? You seem impatient to get somewhere." _

_"It's nothing." Dark replied. _

_"Hm.. Certainly doesn't seem like nothing. But I'll let it go for now. I'll arrive early, so Kosuke won't be too angry with you." _

_"Thanks. I owe you one." _

_"One? Hah. That's funny, Dark, really. I'll call on this favor for later." _

_Dark adopted a wounded look. "Since when did you become so evil?" _

_"Since I hang around you!" Daisuke laughed, managing to ruffle Dark's hair before sprinting off. _

_Dark glared at Daisuke's back, but allowed a smile to slip onto his face. He still planned on walking slow, but at least he didn't have to worry about Kosuke being overly angry. He passed by a shut door and heard the sound of two voices. It sounded like an old man's and a young boy's voice. _

_He wasn't the eavesdropping type of guy, but when an opportunity presented itself, who was he to refuse? Grinning openly, he leaned his head against the door. There was the sound of papers rustling before the teacher, -well that was what Dark assumed-, continued to question the student. _

_Maybe they're new recruits. _

_"I've heard you've developed an interest in training?" _

_"Archery, to be specific." the boy replied. _

_Dark raised an eyebrow. Archery? Dark wasn't aware that there were a need for archers. _

_"Sire, perhaps your Father would have wanted--" _

_"Wanted to train with hand-to-hand combat. Yes, I know. With weapons, as well, if I remember correctly." _

_"…" _

_"Archery." _

_"I will see to it, sire." _

_By that time, Dark's eyes were just as large as the night before. The boy in there, he was the Crown Prince! The one he and Daisuke are supposed to protect! _

_Here was his chance to actually get a look at him… but how? _

_As if answering his question, or rather, assisting him, the door opened. Dark had just enough warning time to ease himself behind the door. It seems the teacher, or whoever he was, was going off to see to the boy's request. _

_Prince, he corrected himself. _

_Making sure the man was far enough, Dark brought his head around the door to peek in. His sharp intake of breath was masked by the boy coughing at the same moment. _

_It was the same boy he'd seen the night before. _

_Said boy was busily writing something done, possibly work, and didn't seem to notice him watching. Quietly, Dark drew back. _

_What was the Prince, exactly? Was this evil sorcery? _

_Mind confused with thoughts, he hurried to the study room. _

_That night, Dark had come to a decision. He needed to speak to Kosuke, and tell him that he wasn't so sure that he and Daisuke should protect anyone. What happened between he and Kosuke, was something Dark didn't want to dwell on at that moment. _

**_End of flashback _**

* * *

Dark snapped himself out of his memory. He sometimes wondered what he and Daisuke were doing, if they were ready to protect someone. If he was. He barely knew this boy, how was he supposed to do his job well? What if he didn't like this prince? 

Dark sighed tiredly, maybe he could head back to the study room and get some work done there.

* * *

**  
AN**: How do you like it so far? My first DNAngel fic. Since both the storyline and genre is a bit of a stretch for me, I hope everyone will still enjoy the story! I would also love to hear what everyone thinks of my story, so feel free to review or PM me! 


	2. The Crowned Prince's Busy Day

**Title:** Grove of Angels

**Author:** Gia

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** None

**Time:** The land is Solcia, ruled by the Hikari family. It is a time of royalty, magic, and wars.

**Summary:** Two boys, since birth, are raised to protect the Crown Prince. Since the beginning, one of the boys has refused such a duty, until a chance meeting with the Prince. Follow from the beginning, how they trained, and their interactions. Watch as a thief joins the ranks, hair as golden as the sun's, but its intentions are dark. Who says there are no such things as angels?

**Disclaimer: **The story here is non-profit and for purely entertainment purposes; nor is it affiliated to Asuka Magazine, Tokyo Pop or any other publishers of DNAngel. Some of the places mentioned in my story will be taken from the video game, Eternal Ring, though nothing from its storyline will be taken for this fanfic. The characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and the plot belongs to me.

**Author's Note**: The Hiwatari mentioned in the first chapter is different from the Hiwatari mentioned in this chapter. It's not too important to the main storyline (in fact I do mention it later in the story), but I just wanted to make that distinction.

* * *

_  
Kosuke Niwa smiled down at the innocent face of the Crowned Prince, Satoshi Hikari. The boy, barely three years old, lay asleep on his bed. Every now and then, a frown would work its way on his pale face until a gentle touch from Kosuke would soothe it away. _

_"Sleep well, little one." He whispered, drawing his hand away. _

_It wasn't very often the boy had nightmares, but when he did, troublesome things happened all over the palace. Kosuke, like the rest of the old guards in the palace, was aware of the magical capabilities inherent in the royal bloodline; but he had never seen magic wielded quite like the way this three-year-old wielded it. Kosuke knew that an instructor would have to be called in, along with the other tutors. It was something Kosuke would rather have spared Satoshi from but it was necessary training. _

_Kosuke stood silently beside Satoshi's bedside before one of the attendants called for his attention. Casting one more look at the sleeping face of the prince, Kosuke quietly strode away and outside the bedchamber. _

_"Yes, is something the matter?" Kosuke asked quietly. _

_"Not a matter, sir," the attendant began, "but neither of your charges are staying in their beds." _

_Kosuke sighed. If they were as easily calmed as the crowned prince, Kosuke knew his job would be a lot easier. "Very well, I'm coming back." _

_"Very good, sir." The attendant bowed and hurried away. _

_Kosuke turned back at the closed door leading to Satoshi's bedroom. He would have liked to stay longer, just in case he had another episode, but it was clear that his own charges needed him at the moment. When they reached an appropriate age, Kosuke would train them himself. Dark and Daisuke, the two boys would be more than capable of protecting the prince. _

_Kosuke would see to it himself that they were prepared. _

* * *

**  
Grove of Angels **

By Gia

_Chapter Two: The Crowned Prince's Busy Day _

* * *

"Satoshi!" Kosuke yelled as soon as he burst into the Prince's chambers. At a quick glance, Kosuke could see that two of the guards were huddled against the wall. The room itself looked as if twenty men had come in and ransacked the room. Kosuke signaled for the two men's attention and they nodded back to him, shame at their helplessness shining in their eyes. 

Kosuke tried to convey an understanding smile before he turned his attention back to Satoshi. The boy was on all fours on his bed; he was panting heavily and there was a clear sheen of sweat on the boy's forehead.

"I'm a-alright," the Prince tried speaking but it was clear that his teeth were chattering.

Kosuke took a hesitant step closer to the bed. "What happened?"

Satoshi shook his head slowly, breathing as if he couldn't get enough air. "I was taking a n-nap," Satoshi visibly gritted his teeth at the stutter but he continued, "but I had a nightmare."

He gasped suddenly before his body began to glow a light blue color.

"Prince, _Prince you must calm yourself!"_ Kosuke yelled, this time wasting no time in approaching the bed and pulling Satoshi up into a sitting position.

Satoshi looked blearily up at him. His face cringed in pain as he sought to control the magic that was seeking to burst from him. After a tense moment, the light dissipated from his body and he slumped heavily against the Captain of the guards.

Kosuke sighed with relief. He wordlessly motioned for the two guards to leave before he turned his attention back to Satoshi. "What was it this time?"

Satoshi took a few moments to breathe deeply before answering. "My parents," he said, "I saw my parents."

Kosuke furrowed his eyebrows. _'But he said it was a nightmare.'_

Satoshi gave a small, bitter smile. "I saw their assassination."

A cold expression took over Kosuke's face and he unconsciously tightened his hold around Satoshi. Satoshi was only seven when his parents were murdered but he had been kept safe while chaos erupted in the palace. The only way Satoshi could have seen what had happened was if…

"My powers allowed me to see it."

Kosuke turned to him sharply. "You have the Sight?"

Satoshi shrugged. "It's not like the Seers in the kingdom. It was just," here Satoshi paused, "a glimpse."

Kosuke opened his mouth to speak but the prince had already moved away. Satoshi pulled at his damp shirt with a disgusted look. Amidst his small episode, he had looked weak in front of Kosuke. He shouldn't have broken down over what he saw; he knew what had happened to his parents, it was no secret to him.

"Excuse me, I've caused you undue concern."

Kosuke shook his head in protest. "If it concerns your safety, then I—"

"It's over now." Satoshi cut in softly. "Please, do not worry yourself." He turned his back to the guard as he sought to change his clothing.

Kosuke was more than aware of Satoshi's penchant for taking care of himself but if Kosuke could change that mindset in any way he could, then he would take it.

"As you wish," he conceded, "and if I may, how are your lessons going?"

Satoshi turned around. "Well enough. They're still looking for an archery tutor."

"Archery? Why would they need an archer?"

Satoshi smirked. "For me."

"For _you_? That's not part of your studies!"

Kosuke looked so stunned that Satoshi couldn't help but laugh. "I know that," he said after laughing, "but I want to learn."

Kosuke smiled at the other's change in mood. It was rare to see the prince laugh but Kosuke cherished each moment that he did laugh. If he could keep this young man happy, then maybe in some way, he could still please the past King and Queen for his past sins. Realizing he had kept silent for too long, Kosuke rushed to fill in the silence.

"In that case, I'll be sure to advise the search."

"Thank you very much."

Kosuke grinned. "It's not a problem. We should probably get it soon, maybe by the time of the binding ceremony?"

Satoshi blinked. "Is there enough time? It's two weeks from now and you've still got to prepare your charges for that day as well."

"But on that day, my charges will become your protectors."

Satoshi shifted uneasily. "I don't understand why it has to be conducted in the town square, in front of everyone. It's so…" he trailed off, not wanting to voice his uncertainty.

Kosuke sighed good-naturedly. "It allows the people to see the crowned prince's personal guards. It's good to familiarize the people with your face as well. And if it's about your safety I—"

"No," Satoshi cut him off, "I'm not worried about that. I…" He trailed off and averted his gaze downwards. It was such a silly worry on his part that he couldn't bear to let Kosuke know.

"They can be your friends as well, you know."

Satoshi's head shot up, a small flush staining his cheeks.

"It will be fine, sire, you'll see."

"There is no need to call me that."

"Ah, well, habits die hard. And as you said, I must go prepare my charges for that important day."

"Goodbye Kosuke." Satoshi called after the departing man. As soon as his footsteps faded away, Satoshi turned back to his messy room. It was a good opportunity for him to work up some of the excess magic that had built up earlier. Satoshi tread carefully amongst the thrown objects on the floor until he stood at the center of his room. Certain tasks required certain chants or actions, but for this, Satoshi was confident that it required nothing more than the force of will on his part.

He spread his arms, watching as the tips of his fingers flashed a light blue color. Soon, everything was covered in that light and began to rise off the ground. Satoshi allowed himself a proud smile before he began directing things back to their proper places.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, there's a man over there!" 

A young girl was tugging at her mother's dress as she pointed up at one of the buildings in the square. Feeling the tug, the mother glanced down and followed her daughter's pointed finger towards the crude window chiseled outside the stone wall of the building. "It was nothing Ceci, probably just someone who works inside."

"But _mama_, his hair was as bright as the sun!" The girl rejoined, spreading her arms to indicate the sun.

Her mother smiled down at her daughter's exuberance. "I'm sure it was, now let's go find papa okay?"

"Papa! Okay let's go find him!"

The mother and daughter left the stall they were standing at and headed down the crowded street. Moments later, from the very window the girl had been pointing to, a figure stepped into view. In his hands, he held an odd-looking bow and arrow. Odd in that the arrow was very small and thin, and the bow itself was gilded with black markings on the side.

"Steady, steady," the man whispered to himself, ignoring the golden wisps of hair that tickled the side of his face. "Go!"

The arrow was released and traveled rapidly down into the square below, planting itself neatly into a steaming loaf of bread. The man grinned triumphantly and tapped the bow. "Return." He whispered.

The arrow began to shimmer, and along with it, the loaf of bread before both disappeared from the wooden rack that had held it. The owner of the booth hadn't witnessed the strange event since he had been occupied with helping a customer.

The two objects appeared again in the man's waiting arms. "Easy," he said while chuckling, "too easy."

The sound of the door opening behind him caused the man to turn around.

"_Oi_, Krad, I need to head down to the market—_where'd you get **that?**_"

Krad grinned back at his comrade. "With this." He said, brandishing the bow and the bread that still had the arrow sticking out of it.

"Oh no," the man replied, raising his hands, "I'm not touching that. That was created by some kind of sorcerer or something."

"Come on Argentine," Krad stepped closer to the other man, "it's harmless." The two could be misconstrued as brothers, though Argentine had sandy blonde-hair, as opposed to the sun-kissed tresses of the other. Krad had golden eyes while Argentine had pale purple ones; all in all, the two tended to attract more attention that was safe, at least in Krad's case. He had the unfortunate tendency to borrow rather than to pay for things.

Case in point, the bow and arrow.

"You don't know that it's harmless." Argentine pointed out, a frown marring his tanned skin. "I don't trust anything that's magical."

"What? Why not?"

Argentine sighed, brushing back his long bangs from his face. "I don't have any reason, other than the fact that it's not normal."

"Well then," Krad set the bow down and plucked the arrow from the still steaming bread. "I guess I shouldn't half this with you."

"Eh?" Argentine glanced at the bread in Krad's hands. He _was_ hungry…

Without a word, Krad split the bread and tossed half of it to Argentine. "Didn't think you'd pass on it."

"Yes well," Argentine bit a large chunk of bread off and chewed it thoughtfully, "you can't possibly finish it by yourself."

"Oh?" Krad smirked at him over his own portion. "Then I suppose I'm lucky to have you here."

"Of course."

The two continued to eat in companionable silence.

* * *

Dark lay back against the wall inside the training building. Kosuke was working with Daisuke while Dark was allowed a brief moment of rest. Though he had been watching the two train together, his attention had wavered until he found himself gazing past the billowing curtains and outside the window. Since the day Kosuke had rushed off to see to the prince, which was a little more than a week ago, Dark had noticed slight change in the way Kosuke was training them. 

He still kept his cheerful exterior, but beneath it all, lay an undertone of desperation. As if Kosuke were rushing to impart all he knew to the two of them. Both Dark and Daisuke were well aware of their duties; they knew that on day of the prince's binding ceremony, the two of them would be formally bound to their oaths to protect the prince's life at the cost of their own. Moreover, the two would no longer stay with Kosuke. Their sleeping arrangements would be moved next to the prince's private bedchamber. None of it was news to them but the thought that they wouldn't get to see Kosuke as often as before…

"Dark, _Dark_, are you day dreaming again?"

Dark looked over to Kosuke and Daisuke. "Sorry!" he called back, standing up and stretching. He jogged over to them and gave Kosuke's concerned glance a bright smile. "Back to training?"

Kosuke nodded, ruffling Dark's hair with a small grin. "We're going to focus on surprise attacks."

Daisuke made a noise of approval. "Sounds like fun."

Kosuke laughed. "Glad you're looking forward to it." His face resumed its serious expression. "But in the event someone approaches you from behind, you have to be able to disable him at a moment's notice. If they take you down, then the prince will have no protection."

The two of them nodded solemnly back at Kosuke.

Inwardly, the captain of the guards was heartened at the determination shining clearly in the two boys' eyes. Still, he couldn't help a small feeling of foreboding in the back of his mind. Kosuke had assumed it was just normal anxiety, especially with the binding ceremony less than a week away. But somehow, this was more than that. It felt like something very terrible was going to occur on that day.

Kosuke shook himself from those thoughts when he realized Dark and Daisuke were staring at him expectantly. Putting on a strained smile, Kosuke pushed his worries away and focused on training them. If what his intuition was telling him was right, then these two would need all the training they could get.

* * *

Satoshi gritted his teeth as he forced his own sword against that of his instructor's, Kei Hiwatari. The two leaped back after straining against one another; Satoshi breathing heavily as he gripped the handle in his hands. The two of them had been sparring for the past hour. It was still early in the morning but Satoshi had many things to do in preparation of the binding ceremony. After physical training, diplomatic relations were to be studied, including such subjects as geography and language. There would be time for eating, but as soon as he was done, he would be whisked away to try on the ceremonial robes that he would wear at the time. 

Not only would they be custom-made, but they would be blessed by the kingdom's priests. Holes would be cut in the back for Satoshi to reveal his wings, the proof of his pure lineage to the throne.

After the fitting, Satoshi would return to training; then meet the advisors to discuss the land's condition. Trading, money, everything would be meticulously planned for the rest of the year so that the kingdom ran smoothly. Then a late supper before Satoshi was allowed a reprise from the day's activities. In all actuality, the routine would continue until the day of the binding ceremony.

Satoshi knew that as crowned prince, he would be inheriting more than just the title, but the responsibility. When the day came that he would be crowned as king, Satoshi would have some years of experience to support him in his new position. For now, Solcia's land and kingdom would continue without a king, but a prince.

"Focus," Kei barked when he noticed Satoshi's attention stray, "and be prepared!"

Kei pushed off from the ground and dashed toward Satoshi. The prince seemed to be frozen in surprise before putting his sword up and blocking the powerful blow. They pulled back an instant later and began striking at one another. The exchange continued for several intense minutes before Satoshi managed to knock the sword from Kei's hands and hold his own sword against the man's neck.

"Secede."

Kei gave him a proud smile and accepted the hand offered to him. "Pretty good, prince, pretty good."

Satoshi accepted the approval quietly. Kei chuckled under his breath at Satoshi's aloofness. He knew Satoshi could be more enthusiastic than this but Kei had only witnessed it when the boy was around Kosuke. Kei had a feeling that Satoshi didn't approve of his tendency to act goofy around others, but it was just his way of interacting with people. It was really no matter to Kei whether Satoshi approved of his childish behavior or not, because to him Satoshi would always be a child he wanted to protect in his eyes.

The two had an eleven year difference between them, so rather than assume the surrogate father role that Kosuke seemed to have taken, Kei liked to think that he filled the older brother role quite nicely. It was still debatable what Satoshi thought about all of this but Kei was content in his own musings.

"You can go ahead and freshen up. You've have studies after this." He placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

Satoshi allowed the contact, even showing a small smile if Kei's eyes weren't fooled, before leaving the training room. Kei turned back to the room and returned the two weapons. After this, he was planning on looking in on the search for a competent archer for the prince. More than a few of the guards had voiced confusion over teaching the prince such an art, assuming the sword was the only practice worthy of the king. Kei didn't exactly share the same feelings but he was proud of Satoshi's interest in other things.

He left the training hall and proceeded down the hallway. He would have to cross the grounds before making it to another section of the palace. Unlike the sand-colored structures where the market was held, the stones of the palace were made of white marble. When the sun was in its highest position, the palace itself blazed so brightly that one could see it from quite a distance. Certainly, the spires that stretched from the top of the palace would attract just as much attention: a myriad of thin spires curved inward, reminding the people of wings. Indeed, they were the one physical characteristic to name identify a royal.

Moreover, it was the reason the ruling family of the land of Solcia were referred to as the Ivory Dynasty.

_'Ivory dynasty, hm?_' Kei mused to himself, glancing down at the floor he walked on. As soon as Kei reached his destination, he could already make out a string of men standing inside. One of the training halls in this particular building had been altered to open to the outside. Stretching some meters away from the room were eight tall wooden structures with black rings painted on them. There were over a dozen holes in each post though not a single arrow law on the ground.

"How are my men faring?" Kei called loudly, grinning to see some of the younger men jump at his call.

"_Oi, oi, _Kei, don't startle the new recruits."

"Protective as always, Funabashi!" Kei returned, walking up behind the other man. He ruffled Funabashi's stocky black hair, easily evading the swat that was directed at him. "Any favorites yet?"

Funabashi sighed and looked back at the practice range. "Decent, but I'm not really comfortable with any of them teaching the prince. Do we really have to do this?"

"The prince wants to learn archery. I don't really see the problem."

"We don't specialize in archers. They're meant as a combination with our mages, that's all."

Kei narrowed his eyes as he watched one of the archers stand and take aim. The arrow left its bow and lodged itself in the wooden post, quite close to the center of the target. '_That was pretty good.'_

"I just saw a really good shot there, that kid over there—"

"Takeshi Saehara," said Funabashi, barely glancing over at Kei's outstretched hand.

"Why not him? He's got great aim and he looks to be about Satoshi's age."

"Which is exactly why I don't think he's the one. He may be the prince's age but he acts less than half of it."

Kei slid his eyes back to his friend. "So he plays around a bit, that doesn't diminish his skill."

"He's too young to teach."

Kei threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, it seems to me that no one will meet your standards."

Funabashi frowned. "I just want a good teacher for the prince. Surely you do as well?"

"You know I do but it would've been nice to find a tutor by now."

"The binding ceremony," Funabashi acknowledged, "I know but every instructor was meticulously picked. This shouldn't be any less."

Kei nodded in resignation and continued to watch the rest of the archers practice. After a moment of silence, Kei's head shot up. "I just had a wild epiphany, Funab—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

"It's stupid."

"You didn't even hear it yet!"

Funabashi looked over at his friend's pleading face. He always secretly thought that Kei looked very similar to Satoshi. _'Maybe a distant cousin?' _But records never mentioned any living blood kin to the prince so Funabashi had kept his own wonderings to himself. In any case, even if there was some distant blood connection to Satoshi, there would be no question as to who would ascend to the throne.

"Fine, let's hear it."

"How about you pick two, no _three_ of our best archers and we hold a kind of tournament during the binding ceremony so that we can see if any of the citizens of Solcia are harboring some raw talent in—"

"No."

"But—"

"No, it's an important ceremony."

"Then _after_, we hold the tournament."

"Why should we involve the citizens of Solcia?"

Kei rubbed his face in exasperation. "Look, it would be a good opportunity to have the general populace feel that they are apart of the protection of the prince."

"Since when has fostering good will been a priority for you?" Funabashi asked suspiciously, staring hard at his friend.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Kei raised his hands. "I just think it would be a nice way for the prince to enjoy himself after having to stand through all the chanting and what not. You know…" he trailed off slowly.

Funabashi's eyes widened in realization before softening into a gentler expression. "With the attention on the tournament, it would be a good opportunity for the prince to sit down with his new protectors. Maybe take their first step in friendship while watching the tournament?"

It wasn't really a question, rhetorical on Funabashi's part. He knew that Kei liked to look out for Satoshi, especially after his own father had been very much against assigning the two boys to the crowned prince. Kei's father had perished in a mild scuffle in the east while Kei was still in training, but the result had been an immediate promotion to his father's position.

Kei mourned silently for his proud father's death but from what Funabashi had seen, Kei had been better off meeting Kosuke as a consequence of it.

"Alright, I'll ask Kosuke what he thinks about it. Maybe he can talk to the advisors."

A wide smile spread across Kei's face. "Thanks."

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," Funabashi warned, "I still have to see what Kosuke thinks about it."

"Sure, sure," Kei waved away his concerns, "but still, thanks for considering."

Kei stood up and stretched his arms. "I think I'll take a short nap. I'll meet you later tonight and we can both talk to Kosuke."

Funabashi nodded. "I'll see you then."

He waved Kei goodbye and settled down in a chair to continue watching the new recruits. _'Maybe there is some merit in Kei's suggestion,'_ Funabashi thought to himself as he watched three young men step up and take aim.

_'I've already got an archer in mind,' _his eyes slid to Takeshi, _'so two more to go.' _

* * *

**  
AN:** Finally, _finally_, I've updated something! I've begun writing for everything but this one was actually easier to finish. Perhaps because I've got such a wide range to write in, I don't know, but this certainly flowed. 

So I've already got maybe the next two chapters planned out in my head; which is pretty exciting although I'm dreading it. It means I've got to really structure what happens when I reach the point I have in mind. Well, that worry will come later. I'll just get the chapters I can get out, _out_.

I hope everyone looks forward to the next chapter and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about the story so far.


End file.
